Dobra Pasta : Zabójstwa Alice
Zabójstwa Alice pozostają do dzisiaj jedną z najbardziej najdziwniejszych i nierozwiązanych spraw dotyczących zabójstw seryjnych w Japonii. W przeciągu 1999-2005, miała miejsce seria pięciu morderstw. Wszystkie morderstwa byłyby brane jako zupełnie odrębne przypadki, gdyby nie "wizytówka" zostawiona przez sprawcę na miejscu zbrodni. Zostawiał on bowiem kartę do gry (inną w przypadku każdego zabójstwa) w okolicy, zazwyczaj w widocznym miejscu, która nosiła na sobie napis "Alice", wypisany przy pomocy krwi ofiary. Na miejscach zbrodni znajdywano bardzo niewiele tropów i ostatecznie dochodzenie zakończyło się niepowodzeniem. Poniżej znajdują się szczegóły dotyczące każdego zabójstwa. Sasaki Megumi Pierwszą ofiarą była Sasaki Megumi to 29-letnia właścicielka restauracji. Ci, którzy ją znali opisywali ją jako upartą kobietę, z krótkim temperamentem i ostrym językiem dla swoich pracowników. Klienci szanowali i rozpoznawali ją dzięki jej dokładnemu gotowaniu i poświęceniu dla swojej pracy. Poza pracą, Megumi była bardzo towarzyska i często chodziła na imprezy. Zaginęła po jednej z tych właśnie imprez. Zdecydowała, że pójdzie na piechotę do swojego domu od przyjaciółki ponieważ była to tylko przecznica a ona sama była już zbyt pijana, by prowadzić. Kilka osób zaoferowało jej odwiezienie do domu ale ona tylko wzruszała ramionami. Ludzie widzieli ją jak wychodziła z imprezy o godzinie pierwszej rano i to był ostatni raz, gdy była widziana żywa. Następnego ranka spacerująca po lesie para, około kilometra drogi od domu Megumi, zobaczyła dużą ilość krwi na przerośniętej, niewykorzystywanej już ścieżce. Ciekawi podążyli tą dróżką, gdzie znaleźli ciało kobiety. Jej ciało było obdarte ze skóry, a niektóre jego części były nadziane na różnych gałęziach drzewa. Para zadzwoniła po policję. Policja znalazła kartę, upchaną w ustach Megumi. Był to walet pik, z napisanym słowem "Alice", jak zostało już wcześniej wspomniane. Nie znaleziono żadnych odcisków palców ani DNA.. Yamane Akio Yamane Akio był słabo znanym piosenkarzem, śpiewającym w równie mało znanym zespole, nigdy nie grającym nigdzie więcej niż w pobliskich barach czy spotkaniach. Przyjaciele opisywali go jako dobrodusznego człowieka, który nigdy nie opuściłby sceny głosowej. Po jego śmierci zespół do którego należał się rozpadł, ponieważ reszta członków nie miała serca do szukania nowego wokalisty. Akio został uprowadzony ze swojego mieszkania 11 lutego 2001 roku. Koledzy z zespołu byli ostatnimi, którzy widzieli go żywego poprzedniego dnia, gdy z nimi ćwiczył. Tej nocy jego dziewczyna postanowiła go odwiedzić i zdziwiła się, kiedy zastała pusty dom. W ciągu kilku dni został zgłoszony raport dotyczący jego zaginięcia i rozpoczęły się poszukiwania. Na materiale z kamer zabezpieczających mieszkanie widać było zakapturzoną postać wchodzącą przez tylne drzwi a następnie wychodzącą z dużą torbą na śmieci, wnętrze torby było dziwnie wybrzuszone. Ten dziwny wygląd nigdy nie został do nikogo przypisany a samego człowieka nikt nie widział osobiście. Człowiek ten powszechnie uważany jest za mordercę ale jego twarz nigdy nie została odkryta i zaczęły pojawiać się pewne wątpliwości. W następnym tygodniu, właściciel baru "Yoshida's" (gdzie zespół Akio często występował) otwierał działalność na kolejny dzień i zastał się z makabrycznym widokiem. Na stole leżało ciało Akio. Jego struny głosowe zostały wydarte z gardła, a on sam został postrzelony w głowę. Jego kartą "Alice" był król karo, znaleziony w jego ściśniętych dłoniach wraz z jego zrujnowanymi strunami głosowymi. Kai Sakura Nastoletnia dziewczyna, Kai Sakura, miała całe życie przed sobą. Była słodką dziewczyną, uwielbianą przez kolegów z klasy i innych. Chciała iść na studia by zostać projektantką mody a od ukończenia szkoły dzielił ją zaledwie tydzień, gdy została porwana. Rodzina i krewni Sakury zachowywali się dziwne próbując ją odnaleźć, a całe miasto również poszukiwało utraconej dziewczyny. Jej ciało zostało znalezione dwa dni potem, pochowane w płytkim grobie. Nie wydaje się, że zabójca chciał ją ukryć, a wręcz przeciwnie, grób w którym ją znaleziono był oznaczony kartą "Alice", damą trefl. Ciało Sakury zostało straszliwie okaleczone. Jej oczy zostały wydłubane z ciała, zaś same ciało, jak w przypadku Megumi, także zostało obdarte ze skóry, zaś jej usta były otwarte. Na jej głowie została przyszyta korona, prawdopodobnie wtedy, kiedy jeszcze żyła. Nie zanotowano żadnych przestęp seksualnych, ani podczas życia, ani pośmiertnie. Wraz z ciałem Sakury była notatka, zapisana niewyraźnym stylem pisma. Zawierała ona wiele różnych zwrotów, niektóre z nich były jednak nieczytelne. "Śmierć jest zniekształconym marzeniem,", "ona będzie wiecznie władać," i "ha! ha! ci, którzy umierają są szczęściarzami" były zaledwie paroma zdaniami, które zostały napisane. Nigdy nie znaleziono pasującego pisma wśród ludzi. Piosenka "Alice human sacrifice" oparta jest na zabójstwach Alice. Opowiada ona historię o małym śnie, który wabi ludzi do swojego świata a następnie przechodzi do dziejów każdej z "Alicji". Piosenka ma kilka podobieństw, z każdego zabójstwa. Pierwsza Alicja (śpiewana przez MEIKO) została uwięziona w lesie, gdzie znaleziono Megumi. Druga Alicja (śpiewana przez KAITO) była piosenkarzem, który został "zastrzelony przez szaleńca". Trzecia Alicja (śpiewana przez Hatsune Miku) była przez wszystkich kochana, została królową kraju i została przejęta przez "zniekształcony sen". Czwarta Alicja (śpiewana przez Kagamine Rin i Lena) była parą bliźniaków, uważaną za jedną "Alicję". Zostali opisani jako "uparta" starsza siostra i "inteligentny" młodszy brat. Tekst w piosence, "już się nie obudzą ze swojego snu", najprawdopodobniej odnosi się do ich śmierci we śnie. Zostało także wspomniane o kartach, które znaleziono przy każdym z ciał. Yugami-P nie stwierdził czy na pewno ta piosenka ma jakiekolwiek powiązanie z Zabójstwami Alice, ale powszechnie się przyjmuje, że tak jest. ----Kategoria:Dobre PastyKategoria:Kilery itp